


i got the good side of you

by dykeleonierichter



Series: Headcanons sent to @dykeleonierichter on tumblr [9]
Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/F, Idiots in Love, Soft Girlfriends, Studying, based on a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeleonierichter/pseuds/dykeleonierichter
Summary: "That sigh was a lot louder than I intended it to be,” Cris says with a laugh after she picks her head up from the desk, Joana snorts and shakes her head at her girlfriend, not even bothering to look up from her book.“You call that a sigh? Cause I’m pretty sure I felt the walls shaking babe,” Joana says from her place on the bed.





	i got the good side of you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, so this fic was based on the prompt, 
> 
> "That sigh was a lot louder than I intended it to be,”
> 
> which was sent to me on Tumblr (@dykeleonierichter)  
> I hope you enjoy!!

Joana and Cris had been at Joana’s place for the last two hours under the guise that Cris was at Amira’s, they were meant to be studying together but that must have gotten lost in translation because of the fact that Joana was currently on top of Cris, pressing kisses all over her neck. 

“Wait,” Cris pants out as she tries to get some air back in her lungs, Joana pushes herself up from where her body was pressed to Cris’ and peers down at her girlfriend with raised eyebrows and a smile on her face. 

“What's up?” Joana asks, her face flushed and a smile tugging at her lips. 

“We’re meant to be studying,” Cris says to pointedly looks at the stack of books skillfully balanced on Joana’s desk. 

“Well you can study but I’m gonna stay here and read my book,” she says as she stretches over to grab her copy of dangerous liaisons off the bedside table and rolls off of Cris, sits against the wall her bed is pressed too and opens the book. 

Cris pushes herself up and goes over to the desk, she sits down and grabs her bio book from the stack, a highlighter from the mess that is Joana’s desk draw and her workbook.

After only ten minutes, Cris lets a loud groan followed by a thunk that Joana can only assume was Cris’ head hitting the desk. 

"That sigh was a lot louder than I intended it to be,” Cris says with a laugh after she picks her head up from the desk, Joana snorts and shakes her head at her girlfriend, not even bothering to look up from her book.

“You call that a sigh? Cause I’m pretty sure I felt the walls shaking babe,” Joana says from her place on the bed. 

“Haha,” Cris says sarcastically and holds her middle finger up to her girlfriend who is now peering at her over the top of her book. 

Cris hears the all familiar bed squeak and feels a pair of hands pushing her hair to one side and feels lips pressing a kiss to the side of her neck. 

“I think studying can wait,” she says with a laugh. 


End file.
